


烟

by sorice



Category: mm - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorice/pseuds/sorice





	烟

你喜欢做爱吗？  
我想，他是喜欢的。

他总爱将双腿缠在我身上，双手揽住我的脖子，下身紧贴，让我进入得更深，感受的更多，他身体里是紧的，但有时我只进入一个头部的时候，那里吸得我，不知道是在邀请还是推搡，但最后的结果还是被他全部吃入腹中。

我爱吻他的唇瓣，红润得要滴出水时，像只荔枝，被剥了皮的荔枝在我眼前晃，我低头咬上白嫩的果肉，汁水便四溅在我的口腔，那味道是甜的，甜到我心里，我喜欢用舌尖一一扫过他的贝齿，勾勒出每一个洁白牙齿的轮廓形状，然后勾出他的小舌与我交缠，离开时还要拉开长长的一道银丝。

做爱时我们不爱说话，以前我问过他为什么不说话，他却告诉我，“光被你顶就要断气了，哪有心思说话。”，可我没相信他，怎么可能会是这般理由，我知道他喜欢享受，所以也不再在做爱时说话，只是专心的在他身上留下痕迹，然后将一股股精液全部射入他的穴内。

朱正廷以前是有烟瘾的，我劝他戒烟的时候正是我们热恋期，那次还在巴黎的酒店，他在我身上坐着玩手机，我看着他眼前的黑发，没忍住伸手拨到耳后，被那人一句，“别动。”，把手扔了回来，我又怎么会甘心，正有下一步动作打算的时候，朱正廷从我身上爬起来，在床头拿了根烟。

“正正，不抽烟了吧，戒了好不好。”  
我伸手制住他的手腕，“不好，你尝尝，我相信你会喜欢的。”

朱正廷从不骗人，这点我是相信的，但好奇心总是大于我的想法，而且对于朱正廷的热情邀请，我本就没有什么抵抗力，他点燃烟的动作一气呵成，第一口递到了我嘴里，是薄荷味儿的，这完全颠覆了我对香烟的看法，“怎么样，我说的对吧。”

后来我夺了他的烟，也扯掉了他的睡衣，压在床上之后在满嘴烟味的情况下含住了乳尖，张嘴时还带出白烟汩汩，像极了有些人体宴，人上全是寿司，四周围着一些白烟。

朱正廷白了我一眼，伸手到床头又拿了根，吸完第一口便揽上我的脖子，将嘴里的烟味全部吐给了我，我被呛得有些头皮发麻，不服气的夺过他手里的烟，掐灭之后就扔在床脚，两个烟头碰在一起，像极了在床上的我们，我吻着他的唇，他的双腿缠着我的身体。

“我怕我也染上烟瘾了。”，我在呼吸的时间告诉朱正廷，可那人却不以为，“那就多亲我，多抱我，对我上瘾以后，就不会爱烟了。”

我惩罚般的揉了揉他的臀尖，低下身去照顾他的小兄弟，舌尖划走因为兴奋而流出的水，然后含住一个头部，舌尖在伞状处舔舐，顺着青筋的模样滑动，他指尖插进我的发间，口腔潮热的温度让他有些不能控制自己，我感到他的指尖有些颤抖，便故意抬起头看他的表情，果然，脸颊上布满潮红，双眼微眯着，头仰着天，脖颈漏出一道好看的直线。

朱正廷很容易害羞，我喜欢在他不经意间从后背抱住他，然后鼻尖蹭在他的颈窝，再在耳边落下一个又一个的吻，通常这个时候我总会看到小兔子红彤彤的脸，然后害羞的钻进我怀里，还故意把脸藏起来不让我看到。

现在又是这样，我喜欢朱正廷害羞的模样，嘴角珉住，把本来就不厚的唇珉的薄薄的，然后我又吻上去，舌尖撬开齿间，在他的口腔里掠夺空气，手到也是没停下，探到他身后，在穴口处使劲按了几下，得到的是朱正廷抓着我的手喊疼。

我自然舍不得他疼。  
“不会让你疼的，放心。”

我伸手越过他，在床头柜里找到了润滑剂和避孕套，让他把腿架在我肩上，润滑剂挤到手上之后我就后悔了，那因为害羞又期待接下来发生的事的人的穴正一收一缩的对着我，我发了狠的怼上那穴口，舌尖不断戳刺在其中，“别舔了啊，别。”

我听了他的话放开了嘴，但那殷红的穴还在一收一缩，我喜欢极了，趁着刚刚倒进手里的润滑还没完全滴落在床上就悉数塞进他的穴里。

他红着脸不敢看我，指尖在身体里戳刺确实有些怪异，我看着他的接受程度一点一点加到三根，“进来吧。”，没等我接着扩张，他就制止了我接下来的动作。

但性器真正进来的时候，朱正廷又有些痛苦难忍，我亲吻着他的嘴角让他放松，然后把自己送进去，他太紧了，我总说他为什么操这么多次也不会松一点，太紧的话我们都不舒服，但他的回答确实让我有些着迷，“因为我是你一个人的，而且我这不为了你而生。”

但我还是爱反驳他，他是为了自己而活，无非是在生活中遇到了我自己罢了，这么做，都是为了自己。

“蔡徐坤，以前的日子，我是为了遇见你而奋斗，现在的日子，我是为了让你养我一辈子而放肆。”

是啊，他总是这样。

他在情事上比我主动，在说爱上比我放肆，在家里比我贪玩，在我身边更爱撒娇，他本就是狐狸派来制我的小妖精，我又有什么理由拒绝呢。

为我而活的话那就这样吧，我为他打造净土，只供他放肆玩乐的家，他在里面欢笑，哭泣，害羞，发怒，这又有何不可。

我抬起他的臀让他坐在我身上，我一下又一下地向上顶，巴不得连两个囊袋也顶进他穴中，他抱紧了我，从鼻腔里喷出来的气息烧的我脖子发烫，他本就是撩人的妖精，我爱死了他这副样子。

他又双腿勾住我的腰，嘴里叫着快点但又有些不好呼吸，我伸手撸动他的性器，让他释放在我手中，抓紧他的胯做最后十来下冲刺，精液被我抹在他腰边，然后他又蹭到我腹部，我笑着看他，他也歪头看我，嘴里还念念有词，“拿了避孕套也不知道用。”，说完还撇撇嘴看了我一眼。

我把他揽进怀里，一下又一下吻他的唇，每一次都在说，“我爱你。”

朱正廷总是比我主动，就连求婚都是他说的话，那天他送给我了一支玫瑰花，我有些不解，“要不我们结婚吧。”

要说心有灵犀还真的要那我们来说话，那天早上我刚刚买了戒指，但没找到时机求婚，他给了我一支玫瑰，我给他一个戒指。

他给我了他自己，他的全部，我给他一个世界。

他就是温柔本身，浪漫本人，而我呢？我是守护他的守护神。

End.


End file.
